


starlight ain't got nothing on you

by asofthaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic, i just really love them okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting, circa 3 AM. Nishinoya is drunk, and Chikara is maybe the best thing he's ever seen.</p><p>Prompt: I'm somewhere past drunk and decidedly lost and you're a kindly local on a nighttime outing AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight ain't got nothing on you

Nishinoya figures he might have overestimated his ability to ride public transportation while drunk, because even though he's _really certain_ that he took the right train, it's becoming increasingly obvious that he has no idea where he is.

He should have taken the ride when Kuroo offered, even if it did mean having to listen to Kuroo _talk_.

Nishinoya doesn’t panic, though; he isn’t the sort to panic, really, about anything, so he just resigns himself to sleeping in the nearest doorway he can find. He's about to do it, too, sprawl out on someone's front doorstep and lie there like a welcome mat, when he spots someone walking on the street just a few feet up, their frame illuminated by streetlights. They're walking slowly, like the fact that it's late enough that Nishinoya isn't quite sure whether it counts as early morning or just really late at night isn't a problem, like they were perfectly fine with dark streets in the awkward hours between daylight.

Nishinoya grins, thinking that it's maybe a miracle that the first person he finds walking around at god-knows what hour in the late-night-early-morning isn't a delinquent, but a guy who has shoulders that speak of control.

"Scuse me!" Nishinoya calls, spanning the space between them as quickly as he can. Those few steps remind him that he's hovering somewhere between not-quite-wasted and definitely-more-than drunk, and if it weren't for his amazing reflexes and the reflexes of the guy in front of him, he'd be face front on asphalt.

His hands are warm where they catch Nishinoya, which isn’t something Nishinoya should be able to feel through his leather jacket, but he _does_ and it makes him feel safe, safer than drunk and lost in the dark should feel. But he’s glancing at Nishinoya with a face that makes Nishinoya think that maybe _he's_ the one walking around looking like a delinquent, and it's not an expression Nishinoya likes on a face as nice as his.

He's not quite sure if it's the effects of half a dozen rum-and-pineapples and the shots of tequila or not, but Nishinoya's pretty sure the guy in front of him is the most beautiful person he's met in his entire life.

“You okay?” the guy asks, with a dubious sort of concern.

"You're really hot," Nishinoya blurts out, because it's _true_ and someone has got to tell the guy that a face like his shouldn't look at people with such concern because it might make things _worse_. The guy levels a look at him. He looks...exasperated, Nishinoya thinks after wracking his mind for a few seconds.

Exasperated looks good on him.

Nishinoya grins, and the guy continues to stare, like he's not sure what's happening to him. It's a look Nishinoya is used to, so he barrels onward easily.

"Okay, so here's the problem, right?" he starts.

"You're drunk," the guy says, noncommittally, and his voice is smooth and pleasant like the rest of him. He lets go of Nishinoya, and Nishinoya immediately misses the warmth.

"Yeah, but that's not the problem," he says, hands tightening on the fabric at the guy’s arms. "The problem is that I'm like ninety percent sure I took the right bus, but I'm also completely lost?"

"Are you," the guys says, in a way that makes Nishinoya think he's just saying so out of politeness, and not because he's actually willing to help. He presses on anyway.

"Yea, so couldja tell me where I am, exactly?"

The guy looks like the sort who can't turn down someone in trouble—which is apparently a _wrong_ assessment, because he blinks at Nishinoya for a moment before detangling one arm from Nishinoya’s grip to jab a thumb in the other direction and say, "Well, the station is that way."

Nishinoya gapes at him, speechless. The other guy seems to take this as a cue to leave, because he bows once, all serene and polite like he wasn't leaving a _distressed drunk_ to wander aimlessly around town.

"You can't leave me here!" Nishinoya says, and an eyebrow rises with an unfair amount of grace on the other guy's face. "Wouldn't you feel guilty if you find out I got, like, mugged or something because you left me here while I'm lost?"

The guy gives him an appraising look before answering. "You seem like the sort who manages to completely avoid that kind of trouble, actually."

Nishinoya wonders what he sees that makes him say that, squints slightly before asking, "Whaddaya mean?"

"You seem more likely to start a fight with the muggers," the guy explains helpfully.

Nishinoya frowns as he considers the words. "Do I look the type to win?"

"Maybe by accident."

Nishinoya feels his frown dip. "I don't think I like you as much as I thought I did."

And the guy... laughs. A small, completely pleasant sounding noise that makes Nishinoya wonder if he took another shot between tripping over himself and _here_ without realizing it because his chest feels suddenly hot. He leans forward, gaining confidence when the guy doesn’t pull away.

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

"Don't you have someone you can call?" the guy asks, and it’s not a _no_ , so Nishinoya latches onto it greedily.

He’s pretty sure Tanaka was _hella wasted_ when he left and that's about the only person who could conceivably come help him at the moment. He can call Kuroo, but he can also swallow the crumbling asphalt on the road. "Nah."

The guy rubs his eyes, like he was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Do you want me to walk you to the station?"

Nishinoya hopes his grin is winning. "Could I just crash on your floor for a night?"

"That seems like a terrible idea," he replies flatly.

"I don't think you should judge an idea that immediately."

His mouth twists into something that could conceivably be a smirk, and it's attractive in a completely unfair way. It makes Nishinoya want... well, it just makes him _want_.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu," he says, deciding on a whim that knowing this guy's name is almost as important as getting home, "but you can call me Noya."

The surprise is clear on the guys face, but his lips lift all the way up into a hesitant smile. "Ennoshita Chikara," he offers, "Do you normally make friends with strangers at three in the morning?"

"Just the cute ones," Nishinoya answers, and gets the pleasure of watching Ennoshita Chikara's face redden at his words. "So," he leans in further, catching his fingers at the edges of Chikara’s jacket, feeling his grin turn giddy, "Help me?"

"Get to the station, sure," Chikara says, like he _knows_ that isn't what Nishinoya really wants and it having a great time being a little shit about it.

"Is the station even open?" Nishinoya asks, because even if he is drunk, he knows that the stations close at some point, and the more closed the station is, the more likely it is that he'll be spending the night at hella-cute Chikara's place.

Maybe. Hopefully?

"You're still not crashing at my place," Chikara says, because he's a mind reader, apparently. His grin is sheepish now, "My roommate might actually kill me if I bring someone over this late."

Nishinoya nods like he gets it, even though he doesn't; what was wrong with making new friends?

"Alright," Nishinoya answers, pouting a little bit. He takes a few steps forward before realizing that he had no idea where Ennoshita had been pointing to just a few seconds ago. He turns back, his pout faltering. "Where are we going again?"

Chikara huffs, but Nishinoya is sure that he's not as annoyed as he wants to seem and grins at that.

 

The station is closed, all dark and creepy looking with the way the moonlight hits off of it.

"Huh," Chikara says, like it's not a big deal or anything. Nishinoya has the feeling that there's not much that can get a reaction out of Chikara, and he kind of wants to test that, if he had the time. "Guess we can call you a cab or something. Got your phone?"

Nishinoya's pretty sure it's in one of his pockets. "Nope," he answers.

Chikara makes a face at him, like he knows he's lying.

“Lost it,” Nishinoya adds, and Chikara smiles small again—Nishinoya’s sure, now, that he knows that he’s lying, but Chikara still hands Nishinoya his phone, already unlocked, asking, "You do know how to find a taxi's number?"

"I totally know," Nishinoya says, snatching the phone up like it's a gift.

He doesn't know—Chikara's phone has about three dozen apps and he's not about to try and muddle through them to find the internet. Nishinoya does know his own number, though, and that seems far more important to put into this phone than calling for a taxi.

He adds half a dozen exclamation marks to his name and adds it to Chikara's favorite list for good measure. He's considering making it a number on speed dial when his own phone goes off, loud and damning.

"Couldn't find it, huh?" Chikara asks with a sleepy-sounding laugh.

"I’m drunk, remember?" Nishinoya says unabashedly, feeling heat rush into his ears as he digs through three different pockets before fishing the phone out of the back pocket of his jeans.

It's Ryuu, sounding distressed when Nishinoya answers the phone with a, "Yo."

"Bro, I lost my keys. Where are you?" he asks, and Nishinoya can faintly hear Taketora in the background, Kuroo telling him not to puke in his car.

"Well," Nishinoya says, trailing off because he's still not entirely sure where he is. "I'm lost?"

He tries to think of the best way to convey that he is one hundred percent cool with being lost at the moment, ends up saying, "But it's cool. Like, it's totally cool."

"Bro," Ryuu says, and Nishinoya knows that he _knows_.

"I'd like to remind you," Chikara cuts in smoothly, his face turned up towards the sky. Nishinoya follows his gaze, feels caught when it comes back to him, "that you are not, in fact, going home with me."

"Not even for a little?" Nishinoya asks, a valiant last-ditch attempt. Chikara grins even as he confirms that no, Nishinoya's not coming with him even for a little.

"I really am sorry," he adds, and Nishinoya believes him, hopes he gets a chance to meet the roommate that is clearly _ruining his entire life._

He knows Ryuu's heard the whole thing from the silence at the other end of the phone.

"So," Nishinoya says.

"Kuroo'll pick you up," Ryuu says, sounding about as distressed as Nishinoya feels. Faintly, Nishinoya hears Kuroo ask where he's picking up someone who's _lost_ , and Nishinoya wonders why he even agreed to be their dd if he was gonna be so annoyed about it.

Nishinoya relays the name of the station to him, and when he ends the call, he feels tired lingering at the back of his eyes.

Chikara is leaning against the station wall, his head tilted up, when Nishinoya gets back to him. He's _almost_ grinning, like he's wary of going through the full effort of actually smiling. Nishinoya slides over until his side is pressed against Chikara's.

"Thanks for helping me out," he says. He feels his own smile soft against his lips.

"Well," Chikara starts lightly, his eyes falling on Nishinoya's, "I have a feeling you wouldn't have left me alone otherwise."

Nishinoya grins, certain now that the warmth bubbling in his gut has nothing to do with the alcohol. "You're a pretty smart guy, Chikara."

"Yeah, well," he says, then doesn't follow it up with anything. His eyes move away from Nishinoya, falling to the ground as he rubs at the back of his neck.

Nishinoya laughs, thinks embarrassed Chikara is almost as nice-looking as exasperated Chikara. "You need to learn to take compliments better."

Chikara's lips quirk up. "You need to learn how to use public transportation."

"How 'bout a deal, then," Nishinoya says, leaning his head against Chikara’s upper arm, "You teach me how to use the buses, I compliment you from now on?"

"Nothing you say makes sense, did you know that?"

"It's my selling point." Nishinoya grins, grins wider when Chikara laughs again.

He could do this for the rest of the night, if it meant seeing Chikara's sleepy smiles again and again.

"Don't you need a ride?" Nishinoya asks when Kuroo's car pulls into view, lights low-level blinding. He must have broken half a dozen laws to get here this quickly.

Chikara shakes his head. "I live close by."

And that's when it occurs to Nishinoya that he has no idea why _Chikara_ is out, perfectly sober at well past three in the morning.

"What're you doing out here anyway?" he asks, nudging Chikara with his shoulder as he pushes himself off the wall.

Chikara's grin is small as he nudges his chin up. "The stars were just really pretty tonight," he says, shrugging like he's embarrassed.

"Oh," Nishinoya says. He looks up belatedly, surprised that he's somehow forgotten about the way the stars look at night, farther out in the country. "That's all?" he asks, because it feels like there's more to Chikara's nighttime excursion than stargazing.

Chikara hums in consideration, and Nishinoya waits with a patience he doesn't usually have. "I guess," Chikara starts, slow and deliberate, "I was just feeling a little suffocated."

"Did it help?" Nishinoya asks, pure interest.

Chikara doesn't meet his gaze, but the edges of his mouth turn up the slightest bit when he says, "I think so." Then he's walking away with a polite farewell, just as Kuroo flashes the lights twice.

"Chikara!" Nishinoya calls. Chikara pauses, looking over his shoulder like he's surprised Nishinoya is still talking to him. Nishinoya kind of hopes he gets the chance to make him used to it. "I'll see you later!"

He's still close enough that he can see the bemused smile appear on Chikara's face. "If you say so," he responds before lifting an arm in farewell. Nishinoya walks backwards towards Kuroo's car, watching even after Chikara disappears around a corner, thinking absentmindedly, _pretty_.

A day later, he gets a text from an unknown number. 

_How were you too drunk to find your way home, but not drunk enough to put your number in my phone?_

Nishinoya grins, feeling excitement flutter warm in his chest. 

_wasn't that drunk i guess!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) writing in Nishinoya's POV was the fun kind of difficult, but uhh Idk if I'd do it again any time soon. Comment, critique, etc, much appreciated.
> 
> Also it's not letting me add whitespace where I want it so uh, sorry if it read weirdly.
> 
> ~~please join me in ennonoya hell~~


End file.
